


Kicked Out

by Peculeah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Peculeah
Summary: College au: Brianna Cracker is kicked out of her dorm room because her roommate is having sex. She ends up waiting in Aquaria's room. Unfortunately for her, Aquaria just got out of the shower and is dripping wet in nothing but a towel and seems determined to tease her until she dies.





	Kicked Out

‘So you’re not going to believe what happened tod-’ Brianna pushed the door open to her dorm room, her blonde hair a frazzled mess around her face, ready to vent about her horrendous day to Monet but was stopped in her tracks the moment she caught a sight of her roommate.

  
Well, more specifically she caught sight of her roommate’s breasts and the enormous man who was gripping onto Monet’s hips from behind her, eyes screwed shut as he thrust his hips against her hard enough to cause the whole room to shake.

  
Monet looked up at where Brianna was stood in the doorway, like a deer in headlights at the sight of her naked encounter. ‘Oh -gasp- hi Bri, I meant to text you, can you crash somewhere else for like… How long?’ She turned around to look at mystery man for confirmation.

  
‘Oh I won’t be done with you for a while.’

  
‘Yeah I’ll text you, girl.’

  
The pair continued to fuck as they spoke to Brianna, waving goodbye as she slowly shut the door and walked away, trying to shake the image of her best friend getting laid out of her head. It wasn’t the first time that she’d walked in on one of Monet’s sexcapades but she could be less blasé about doing it in front of her.

  
‘Where the fuck am I supposed to go now?’ The blonde thought to herself, her initial shock fading into vague annoyance. She’d already had a horrendous day, all she wanted to do was go home, drink half a bottle of wine and bitch about it to her friend.

  
Vixen would be out kickboxing at this time so she wouldn’t be able to stay with her, and Monique and Asia had gone home for the summer so their rooms would be locked and empty. The only person who she knew well enough and lived in the same block was Aquaria. The only probably was that she had been trying to ignore the younger girl for months since a drunken house party Blair had hosted led to the two girls sharing a drunken kiss (and maybe slightly more, it was very hazy.) Aquaria had clearly forgotten all about it the next day though as when Brianna bumped into her in the hallway, blushed bright red from head to toe and waved awkwardly at the younger girl, Aquaria had offered her a blank and confused smile and Brianna died on the inside and decided never to talk to Aquaria ever again or possibly just ever show her face in public.

  
Now, however, it seemed as though she didn’t really have another option. It had also seemed as though her feet had taken her right to Aquaria’s door without her even realizing it.

  
Taking a deep breath, Brianna knocked on Aquaria’s door, realizing as she put pressure against it that the cheap wooden door was slightly open already. ‘Aquaria?’ She called through the door, poking her head through to see Aquaria’s room seemingly empty. Her walls were covered in posters taken straight out of fashion magazines and there were brightly colored clothes scattered all over her floor. The distinctive sound of Carly Rae Jephsen mixed with running water traveled out from Aquaria’s on suite bathroom, indicating that the younger girl was in the shower. Brianna considered leaving for a moment, but really didn’t have anywhere else to go.

  
‘Aquaria! Your door was open-’

  
‘What?’ Aquaria shouted through the open bathroom door and when Brianna took a step further into the room she could see the blurred outline of the younger girl through the frosted glass of the shower. She immediately turned her gaze away and stared at the wall.

  
‘It’s Brianna!’ She called over her shoulder. ‘I’ve been kicked out of my room, I was hoping I could chill here for a bit!’

  
Suddenly the sound of the shower was shut off and Brianna could hear Aquaria moving around, the sound of her wet feet padding along the tiled floor.

  
‘It’s okay, you can turn around.’ Aquaria was laughing at her, she felt her cheeks heat up suddenly feeling incredibly awkward as she slowly turned towards the voice while determined to avoid eye contact with the other girl.

  
This turned out to be easier than she expected as when she faced Aquaria she saw that the only thing covering her body was a towel that really should have only been used as a hand towel, barely covering any of Aquaria’s lean body. The white, fluffy material was held up by a flimsy knot, tight against the younger girl’s small breasts creating a tanned cleavage beneath sharp collarbones that acted as a cavern for the water droplets dripping down her glistening skin. She knew Aquaria was smirking at her as he eyes dragged down the long, delicate legs that seemed to go on forever but used all of her self control to convince her eyes to look at the younger girl’s naked face framed by platinum blonde hair, soaking wet and dark from the shower.

  
‘Um. Yeah… Can I crash for a couple of hours while Monet gets fucked?’

  
‘Ooh,’ Aquaria threw her head back and laughed a beautiful laugh that showed off rows of perfect teeth that Brianna couldn’t help feeling jealous of, running her tongue over her own teeth, feeling her two front teeth jutting out from the rest.

‘Check out Monet, go girl.’ She gathered up her wet hair onto the top of her head, tying it up out of her face. Her towel slipped tightly as she moved her hands and Brianna gripped her hands into fists to stop every ounce of her body that was desperate to reach out and finish the job. Instead she stared intently at a crumpled skirt on the floor.

‘Sorry my room is a mess, I wasn’t expecting company.’

‘No it’s totally fine.’ She looked back at Aquaria who was now bent over, clearing space on her bed using one of her hands to hold up her towel. She didn’t even need to bend her knees to reach over and her towel was so close to showing everything that Brianna almost said something. Almost. ‘Um, so you don’t mind me staying for a bit?’

‘Girl who else do you think I’m clearing space for.’ Aquaria dropped herself on the bed, patting the space next to her as an invitation for Brianna to sit next to her. Although the smarter part of her brain was screaming at her to run away before she embarrassed herself, Brianna settled herself down next to Aquaria, feeling incredibly overdressed in her purple, knee-length sundress next to Aquaria’s exposed body, still glistening with water from the shower.

‘You can get dressed if you want, I can turn away or go outside or-’

‘Am I making you uncomfortable?’ Aquaria’s voice was low, and the younger girl’s face was close to Brianna’s and the scent of soap had never been so intoxicating.

‘N-No.’ She was desperate to sound unaffected by Aquaria but she knew that the tremor in her voice gave her away. ‘I mean, you can do what you want.’

The grin across Aquaria’s face was turning shark-like as she moved around into Brianna’s field of vision. ‘Oh can I? Whatever I want?’

Brianna stared at Aquaria, one eyebrow raised in confusion. ‘What… do you want to do?’ She watched as Aquaria bit down on her bottom lip, feeling a warmth spread down from the bottom of her stomach to between her legs.

  
‘I want to finish what we started at Blair’s.’

  
‘You remembered that?’ Brianna’s heart picked up speed, beginning to understand what Aquaria was suggesting.

  
‘How could I forget?’ The younger girl reached a hand up to push a section of Brianna’s hair back from her face. ‘You’re the one who seemed embarrassed by it, I thought maybe you weren’t into me when you were sober.’ The hand against Brianna’s cheek had traveled down, over her shoulder and down her side to the hem of her skirt. The heat from Aquaria’s touch, slow and calculated made Brianna squeeze her thighs together and curl her fingers into the younger girl’s bed sheets. Aquaria grinned and dragged her hand up under Brianna’s skirt towards her panties, brushing her fingers against the wet material. ‘I can see that I was mistaken.’

  
‘Girl, you’ve been teasing me this whole time, haven’t you?’

  
‘What do you mean Miss Cracker?’ Aquaria used the hand that wasn’t between Brianna’s legs to undo the loose fastening that was holding the tiny excuse for a towel around her body, letting the material fall to the bed and show off her tanned, lean body.

  
That was the last straw for Brianna, she had to wipe the shit eating grin off Aquaria’s face and the quickest way to do that was to pull the other girl into a crushing kiss, grabbing the back of Aquaria’s neck with one hand and one of her breasts with the other, sighing as she felt more than heard Aquaria moan into her mouth. Brianna shifted her legs apart as though to remind Aquaria that her hand was still resting between them and almost immediately felt the other girl’s fingers pulling aside her panties before stroking down the length of her pussy and brushing against her clit.

  
‘Wow, no fucking around.’ Brianna’s laughed softly against Aquaria’s mouth, the noise quickly turning into a moan as Aquaria pushed her fingers slowly into Brianna’s wetness.

  
‘I don’t fuck around.’ The younger girl pulled away to undress Brianna, pulling her underwear down as Brianna pulled her dress over her head, throwing her clothes onto the floor to mix with the rest of the mess as Aquaria kissed her way down from Brianna’s full breasts, slowing down to take each of Brianna's nipples between her lips, kissing and licking them until they went hard. It was agonizingly slow the way Aquaria bit down into the soft flesh of Brianna's stomach, leaving a red mark before softly kissing each one until Brianna was squirming. Finally, she reached between Brianna's thighs and grinned up at the shorter girl as she kissed Brianna's clit. The world around Brianna seemed to fade away as Aquaria drags her tongue against Brianna’s clit, circling it with the point of her tongue before pulling it into her mouth and sucking hard, drawing a moan from the shorter blonde. Brianna spread her legs wider, watching in awe as Aquaria’s delicate fingers dug into her thighs and her pink tongue darted out to taste her. The younger girl looked up at Brianna from under her lashes, looking so different to how she usually looked without her make up on but the combination of those piercing blue eyes with the feeling of her tongue inside her, Brianna felt her insides melting.

  
She bucked her hips a few times until Aquaria wrapped her arms around her thighs, licking deeper and harder, moaning against Brianna until the shorter blonde finds herself close to orgasm.

  
‘Aquaria-’ Brianna stuttered, gripping the younger girl’s shoulders as she rides out her orgasm against her face, Aquaria lapping up every second of it.  
After a moment of cooling down Aquaria pressed a kiss against the inside of Brianna’s thigh before dragging herself up the older girl’s body and pressing a heavy kiss against her lips. Brianna could taste herself on Aquaria’s lips as she swiped her tongue across her bottom lip.

  
‘You’re all sweaty. You’re gonna need another shower.’ Brianna laughed, taking in Aquaria’s still wet hair that had fallen mostly out of the elastic and was the definition of sex hair.

  
‘Only if you join me, I think that you owe me one.’

  
Brianna grinned, secretly thanking Monet for being a whore. ‘Well I do believe in equality.’


End file.
